To Find Love
by rare-n-unforgettable
Summary: Sentenced to stay in Moscow Russia for six months, Rei decides to stay with an old friend until his time's up. But with a sudden death, a lovestruck Tala, and Bryan losing hope, there might be a change of plan. KaiRei TalaBryan
1. At the airport

**Okay!! It's up again!! I am sooo awesome... (my huge ego bubble explodes into nothing) ...okay, so I'm _not_sooo awesome...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I will never own. But one day I WILL own the Oscar Mayer Weiner mobile... one day.**

* * *

Rei must have been crazy. He didn't have a clue why he was here at all. No, he knew. He knew exactly why he was here. But lately denial had been his one and only companion.

_This has to stop._ He told himself. _You don't need him. Just go home and forget you were ever here._

He took one last look at the distressed face of a very troubled and worn out neko-jin glaring at him in the mirror before leaving the airport bathroom.

"One ticket to Beijing," He told the woman at the counter. _I'll go home from there._

Waiting in the next terminal, he was glad he didn't bring any bags. That wasn't the case for the man waiting in line in front of him. The guy was obviously a golfer; he held many golf bags, wore the dumb golf had that only very few of the most good-looking guys can pull off, and he had socks that could reach up to the bottom of his short shorts with sandals.

Rei wasn't sure the socks and sandals mixture was a part of golfing culture, but it made him laugh anyway.

As the man put the golf bags on the conveyor belt, Rei grew more intense. He didn't want to go home. He wanted Kai. To be in Kai's warm embrace, to feel the rush of passion as their skin touched on those rare occasions. But most of all, he just wanted to _see _the Russian angel. If it was a choice between getting a last five second glimpse of the sexgod and then going blind for the rest of his life or never seeing Kai again and keep his perfect sight, the latter wasn't even an option.

It all felt unreal to him. He had a bad feeling Kai was among the unrealistic things that will often dwell his mind. That was part of the reason he wanted to see Kai so much. To make sure he was real. He'd fought with himself over it before. _There's no way my mind could make up such a beautiful person._ But that's why it made him so uneasy. Kai was _too_ perfect. _Too _beautiful to be real. Though the very idea of Kai now was a lost cause.

Snapping out of his mental battle over the reality of Kai, he watched as an airport security guy made the golfer open up one of his bags. Rei stepped through the metal detector next and a loud BEEP BEEP BEEP shrieked from the damn thing.

"Damn it," He murmured as another security man made him step to the side next to the golfer, as he searched him.

"Hold out your arms and spread your legs," He ordered in a deep Russian accent.

Doing as he was told, Rei looked back to the woman that was behind him. She was putting a dog kennel on a conveyor belt. Inside the cage-like kennel was a loud obnoxious little Chihuahua. It was one of the ugliest dogs he's ever seen, well it was ugly for a Chihuahua anyway. It barked at Rei as the woman walked through the metal detector.

"Ma'am, your dog is small enough to keep with you on the plane," A man said, opening the door to let the horrid little animal out.

"Oh, Mr. Dinkleberrypuff." The woman grabbed the wild dog and held it like a baby, "You can ride on the-oh!" The dog bit her and jumped from her hands to Rei's back.

Acting fast, Rei pulled a golf club out of the golfer's bag and began to swing at the creature. It had a strong grip on the back of Rei's shirt, with its mouth full of cloth.

"Get off!" He yelled and swung around, missing the dog, but hitting a security man directly in the face.

"Mr. Dinkleberrypuff!!" The woman screamed and pulled the savage beast off of Rei, ripping his shirt in the process.

Now facing the woman and the still-barking dog, Rei smirked evilly and whacked at the dog again, not caring any longer if the woman was there or not. It jumped out of the woman's arms and ran away. Chasing the demon, Rei went out of control and hit anything standing in his way.

He heard, "My golf club!!" in the background but ignored it. _He'll just have to get a new one, _Rei thought, knocking over two people holding hands. He soon got tired of the looseness of his shirt and just ripped the remainder off.

Now bare-chested and wild-eyed, Rei caught the attention of a few girls nearby. "OMG!" they squealed, following him.

Finally he had the little hell beast cornered. With the golf club firmly in his hands, he was ready for the kill. What he wasn't ready for was being tackled to the floor by three heavy security men. He passed out the moment he hit the ground.

Sometime later...

Blinking awake, Rei felt extremely cold.

"Where am I?" He looked up at a man wearing a business suit standing beside him.

"Rei Kon," Another man, who was in front of him and looked to be a Judge began, "You have caused a lot of trouble with your rant earlier today at the Moscow airport. I will now name off all of your offenses so you may understand the predicament you are in. Offense number one: Stole property of a neighboring airport traveler. Evidence A."

He pointed at the battered golf club on a table between them.

"Offense number two: Broke airport personnel's nose, two front teeth and a bruised eye with a single swing of the stolen club. Personnel shall remain unknown. Offense number three: Attempt murder of an animal. Offense number four: Caused many disruptions in process of attempt murder. And the minor Offense five: Roaming airport without the proper attire or otherwise, shirtless. Evidence B."

He then pointed at Rei's ripped shirt, lying next to the club. "What do you have to say?"

Rei thought about all that he had just heard and laughed.

The judge was unhappy. "Does this amuse you Mr. Kon?"

"Attempt murder of a Chihuahua?" Rei scoffed, "The damn thing had rabies. It tried to kill me."

"It doesn't matter," the judge smiled, showing crooked, yellow teeth, "Mr. Kon, you are sentenced to stay in Russia for six months. You're not to leave until the time's up. Understood?"

"What?!" Rei bolted up, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him.

"Don't sound so outraged. You were lucky no one wanted to press charges." And with that, the judge hammered his mallet, ending the case.

Rei left the courtroom in joy. Happiness filled him from head to toe because now he had a reason to see Kai. To stay with Kai, and for SIX MONTHS!! It seemed like a dream, but he wasn't about to wake himself up if it was. This was just too good a chance to pass up. Though he hated himself for even wanting to be near Kai. He knew Kai was no good for him, but he wanted to see his old captain again and soon.

He ran through the cold, wet atmosphere of the streets of Moscow. Rain poured down hard on his half naked body as he ran to Kai's place. Don't ask how he knew where to go. He just knew some things is all...

While he was standing outside the door of the very large mansion, a realization struck him. He looked down at his chest, no shirt. _Wasn't there something the judge said about being shirtless?_ he thought.

"Rei?" a familiar voice asked.

He looked at who opened the door. Of course it was Kai.

"Um... yeah. I'm sorta in trouble with the court or something." Suddenly, Rei didn't feel so cold anymore, even though he was soaked to the bone.

"Get in here before you catch a cold!" Tala shoved past Kai and let the soaked Neko-jin into the large foyer.

Kai shut the door and continued to stare at Rei.

"Why am I shirtless?" Rei guessed.

Kai nodded once, looking away.

"It's a long story."

"You can explain it all when you get some dry clothes on and warm up a bit," Tala said, holding out a blanket.

* * *

**Cha!! I tried my best! Even though it's the same as before, there should be less spelling errors and grammar mistakes. HAPPINESS!!**


	2. Mini Angel and Mini Tyson

**Hihi!! I'm reposting like hell!! I _must _get these reposted. 3rd chappie is next then I'll replace the author's note message thingy in the fourth chapter with... the actual fourth chapter!! Yay!! Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews!! THANK YOU! I really appreciated them. On with the story!!

* * *

**

Rei's eyes fluttered open as he inhaled the deep, rich scent of coffee and hot chocolate. Sitting up, he remembered where he was. He looked down at his bare chest covered only by a thin blanket Tala had given him the night before.

_Damn, I don't remember falling asleep. _He rubbed his head and got up, looking around. _Which room in the mansion is this?_

A light breeze coming from the balcony doors made him realize they were open.

The cold stone ground of the balcony sent chills up his spine as he stepped out to take in the moist, frigid air of Moscow. Although it was cold as hell (well, quite the opposite there XD) Rei enjoyed it. He knew he'd have to get used to it anyway; Moscow was his new home. For six months at least.

He Looked over the edge of the balcony and saw the empty driveway a few stories down. _How the hell did I get up here? _The only thing he could remember about the night before was arriving here shirtless and telling everyone his story in the downstairs dining room. Kai even sat there with them and listened to it all. At least Rei hoped he listened. That's when a strange thought hit him. _Maybe Kai brought me up here. _He imagined Kai's strong arms holding him as he carried the neko-jin upstairs. But just as quickly shook his head to erase the thought.

Rei shut the glass-centered wooden doors when he went back inside. Sitting back down on the tan leather couch, he curled up with the blanket again. Just before he could close his eyes there was a loud clash of pots and pans and a clear "Damn you, Ian!!" was heard. Unsuprisingly it was Bryan yelling.

Rei walked downstairs to investigate what was happening in the kitchen. Bryan was being held back (from beating Ian's head in with a frying pan) by Spencer.

"Ian, you do that just to annoy me!! You know it's not true!" Bryan fumed and hurled the pan at his so-called friend's face. It missed by inches.

Ian kept laughing, "C'mon Bryan, admit it. You love Tala. It's the most obvious thing next to..."

"Ian's huge nose." Spencer finished for him, smirking.

"MY NOSE IS NOT HUGE!!"

Bryan straightend up and Spencer let him go when Rei entered the room. "See, guys. You were so loud you woke up Rei." Spencer shook his head disapprovingly at them both as Bryan left without a word to the Chinese.

Rei looked from Ian to Spencer, not saying anything and sat at the kitchen table.

"Want something to eat?" Spencer asked, not really being one to ask that and willingly get food for someone but Rei was a guest and that counted for something.

"No thanks."

After Ian left the room, Spencer's voice was barely audible but Rei heard him. "We know why you came here, Rei."

The raven-haired boy gazed at the woodwork of the table before staring up at Spencer. "Y-you do?"

Spencer nodded solemly and smiled, "All too well."

"Where's Kai?"

"He's gone with Tala. The dumb redhead was so worried over your health, he just had to get some cold medicine. Kai volunteered to go with him."

Rei didn't know exactly how to take that. "Oh." _Does it mean he actually cares about me? Will he not reject me like last time? No, it means nothing. I'm sure._

Suddenly, Rei sneezed loudly. The sneeze made him woozy and a little light headed. So much so, he almost fainted. (BIG SNEEZE!)

"Whoa there, man. I don't want to have to carry you upstairs again." Spencer stepped forward to make sure he didn't fall out of his seat.

Rei suddenly didn't feel so great. His nose was stuffed and his head ached monstrously. He left Spencer and the kitchen behind as he went back upstairs and back into the room he woke in. He sat back on the couch and covered himself.

_That means it wasn't Kai at all. Kai probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I'm such a fool._

'No you are not. You should know he loves you. You're acting like a fool with that talk.'

Rei almost screamed as a mini Max in a light blue...dress, wings, and a halo slid down from his shoulder to his lap.

"Uh...what the hell is going on?" Rei definately thought he was losing it now. "Where did you come from?"

'Stop trying to change the subject, Rei Kon. You know what I'm here for. Now tell me, what are you going to do now?'

**'He's going to get an apartment for the next six months and then leave this hellhole of a country and Kai all behind.'**A mini Tyson said after poofing up beside Max in a cloud of dark red smoke. Tyson looked the opposite of Max with a pair of horns, a pointed tail and a pitchfork.

"...Tyson..." Rei didn't know where his mind made up these things. But he didn't get much time to think of where because he heard something outside. Walking out to the balcony, he looked down.

Below him, Kai was getting out of a black car with Tala.

* * *

**Gah, I'm already tired of reposting and it's only 3 chapters I have to fix. I'm so silly.**


	3. Trying to sleep off the cold

**Ugh, I'm feeling super lazy yet I'm reposting... what a drag...**

_Italics-thoughts_

_**Bold Italics-Rei dreaming

* * *

**_

Rei could still taste the vile, horrid light pink medicine Tala had given him. He sat lazily on the couch in his room and listened to the rain pouring outside. Spencer had built him a fire in the fireplace and Ian kept asking if Rei was interested in playing cards, but the Chinese declined almost instantly. After telling them both politely to go downstairs and not to worry over him -it was only a cold- he fell into a deep sleep.

Now he noticed, waking up, there was no clock in the guest room and he had no clue what time it was or how long he had slept. But hunger led him downstairs, where he made himself at home by eating almost everything he could find.

"It's not like they can't afford more food," He said to himself before going into a coughing fit. He didn't realize how sore his throat was until then and he grimaced, clutching at his neck as if to stop the pain. He looked around the empty kitchen, his eyelids half open.

The clock read 3:30

_AM or PM?_ He wondered.

Pulling back the thick maroon curtains in the living room, he saw only black with the exception of a street lamp by the driveway. _Definitely AM._ He figured everyone was asleep in bed, so he decided to do the same. As he headed down the hall, he stopped by the door he knew was his and looked down the long hallway, wondering which room was Kai's.

He forced himself to resign in his room before he did something he would regret. The large four poster, beautiful, wooden canopy bed greeted him from the back of the large room. He sighed and laid back on the couch. As uncomfortable the hideous tan couch was, he couldn't lay in the bed. It felt to him like an omen that he couldn't push away. For it was the exact same bed he always imagined he would be with Kai in. The bed was evil yet it was the most beautiful and comforting thing he could ever want. But he fell alseep once again on the flat, tan couch before he was tempted give in and sleep in the bed.

_**Rei woke to see Kai looking down at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Rei sat up slowly, uncomfortably and gave the Russian a confused look. "W-what are you d-doing, Kai?"**_

_**"Just looking at you." He stated simply, not taking his eyes from Rei's.**_

_**"Well...s-stop it. Now." Rei didn't like the fact that he **__**loved**__** that Kai was staring at him.**_

_**"Rei," Kai held a hand out and brushed his fingertips along Rei's jaw from his cheek to his chin. "I know you came here for me, Rei. And I'm glad. I missed you so much."**_

_**The Neko-jin shook his head. "No, Kai. I mean it. Not for you."**_

_**"Rei, I..I love you." He searched Rei's face for any sign of agreement. "I thought you felt the same."**_

_**Rei didn't say anything, taken by surprise the seriousness in Kai's voice.**_

Rei gasped awake, opening his eyes to see someone above him gazing at him. He bolted up, screaming, "I said no, Kai, damn it!!" And he tripped over the coffee table, landing on his ass. He looked up to the emotionless face of Kai who looked down at him without any awareness of the sudden outburst.

"Tala told me to come check on you. To see if you were awake." Kai stood there looking exactly like he didn't want to be there. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Mmmm... not really." Rei held his pounding head in his hands, embarrassed about the way he woke up. He really wanted to ask him if the last question was from him or Tala, but he wasn't sure if that was a great idea at the moment.Kai walked slowly out the door and down the hall and Rei let out a huff of breath in relief.

The kitchen was a lively place: Bryan and Tala were somehow cooking two different things at the same time, without giving the other notice or running into the other. They worked fluidly and perfect together, though Rei never imagined either of them to be in the kitchen cooking. It just didn't seem like them.

Ian and Spencer were nowhere to be seen. Rei sat at the table and looked around. Kai wasn't in the kitchen, probably somewhere being someone Rei would never understand.

"Oh, you're awake. Great!" Tala's face lit up and Rei noticed a glare coming his way from Bryan.

OH JOY. It's going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

**Okay, I fixed the cock problem. XD still feeling lazy...**


	4. My day with Tala

**I need to check my spelling more often. I sometimes just assume that I have everything correct. And man, this update is so late. I have a very legit reason though: I haven't had any wordy connection (again) for like... forever. I'm glad to have it back now (again)!!! Sorry, again. I hope this can make up for my many mistakes. Enjoy!!**

**'Tyson-Devil speaking'**

'Angel-Max speaking'

_Rei's thoughts_

**----**

"So, what would you like for breakfast, Rei?" Tala asked in a overly nice voice.

Rei didn't know what to say. He wasn't that hungry from his eating spree in the wee hours of the morning and the dream about Kai made him less hungry if not at all. Thinking about it for a second, he finally answered, "No, thank you." And fixed his gaze on his hands on the table. He was fully aware that Bryan was burning holes into him with his glares, but he tried his best to ignore it.

_Maybe Bryan thinks I'm here for Tala instead of Kai, _Rei thought slowly, as he watched the two work together in the kitchen flawlessly fixing breakfast for an army at least. The way they moved around the kitchen without bumping into each other or knocking each other over or something amazed him. He hadn't known two people who could work together so well without noticing it.

xXx

Breakfast was delicious. Spencer and Ian laughed about something as they walked in and sat at the large table. Rei shouted with joy on the inside when Kai decided to come out of hiding and joined them.

He tried to politely decline the food Tala put on his plate, but Rei had to admit it did look rather tasty. Taking a bite into the soft pastry, Rei slipped into some kind of wonderland. It was so good, he finished it off in two more bites and went on to another.

"You must be starved. Eat all you want." Tala smiled sweetly as he spoke to him. It creeped Rei out a little.

"No. It's just... really good," Rei said quietly. "Thank you, Tala."

"Anything for you, Rei." The smile was still there. .... Rei was still creeped. "Would you like for me to make you something special, Rei?"

"I'm sure Rei doesn't need to be completely spoiled. He has a life, right Rei?" Kai interrupted, his eyes closed in frustration at something.

"Y-yeah. Kai's right. I shouldn't be spoiled. Sorry Tala."

Tala's grin faded a little, but the gleam in his eye never changed. "I understand that, but you _do _have a cold, Rei. So I'll be looking after and tending to you until you're well again, and don't expect anything less."

Rei nodded slowly and looked at Kai in question.

Kai shrugged and excused himself from the table. Ian rolled his eyes and Spencer smacked him on the back of his head before whispering something to him.

"What is it with all these queers?" Ian mumbled as he left the table.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Spencer frowned. "I'm sorry, Rei. I think he's homophobic."

xXx

Curling up, once again, in a the same thin blanket, the Chinese tried his best to find a comfortable place on the tan leather sofa. When he finally did find a good spot, he couldn't sleep. It was in that single moment of comfort that he realized his throat was incredibly dry. He didn't want to get up but he didn't want his throat to hurt any more than it already did. Taking a bow of not being lazy, he stood up and walked to the door with the blanket still wrapped around him.

Before he reached the door, it opened quickly in front of him, freaking him out. He jumped back and tripped over the blanket, letting out a small squeal in the process of falling down. Tala emerged from the doorway and quickly helped him up, apologizing as he did so.

Rei glared at the villain who had scared him as he rubbed his ankle. "Tala, it's okay. I was just getting a glass of water. It wasn't that bad."

Tala wasn't listening to a word Rei had said. He was checking the poor raven-haired boy's arms for bruises or wounds.

"I'm serious, Tala. I'm okay. Just let me go get something to drink." Rei pulled from Tala's grasp and backed away, drawing the blanket around him tighter.

"Oh, my apologies, Rei. I was just worried." Tala grinned widely. "Did you say you needed something to drink? Sit down and get comfortable. Please don't bother yourself with it; I'll get you something. Water sound good?"

Rei nodded.

"Okay! I'll be right back." The red head left the room as Rei sat down.

_What's his problem? _Rei thought. _It's like he thinks he owes me or something..._

**'He's got the hots for you. Can't you tell. He practically pops a boner every time he sees you! I'm sure he's jacking off to your memory right now.'**

Rei looked around and spotted the little Mini-Tyson-Satan thing next to him on the arm of the sofa and scowled. "Tyson, what the hell do you want? I know I'm crazy when I see you."

**'You are crazy but it's not because you see me. I'm the last thing you should be worrying about, honey,"** Tyson-Devil inquired.

"Tala doesn't have the hots for me and DON'T call me honey!!" Rei ordered.

**'He **_**does **_**have the hots for you. You just don't notice it because you have the hots for Kai. And Kai has the hots for.... well, I don't know about that. But you really need to do something about Tala. He'll end up raping you before the day's over with.'**

'Just leave him alone. Tala _might _have a slight crush on him, but he'd never rape Rei,' The Mini-Angel-Max appeared in a little cloud on Rei's lap. 'Besides, Rei can handle himself.'

"Yeah, w-wait. Why the hell are you here now?" Rei rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see if they were still there. They were. "No. You need to go away. I'm fucked up as it is and my mind can't take it. Go away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rei. Was I really that much of a bother?" Tala set the glass of water down on the table and looked apologetically at Rei.

The younger boy drew in a quick breath of air, looking at his empty lap and chair arm. His little "friends" were gone...

_Thank god_, He thought and sighed.

"No, you were mistaken. It's okay, Tala. I was just talking to myself," Rei assured the redhead.

Tala grinned slowly. "Okay. That's good. I didn't want to be a nuisance."

Rei cringed inside. _Why is he so nice? Why can't Kai be like him...?_

xXx

Tala devoted his entire time taking care of Rei all day. Rei didn't have five seconds alone with himself. Part of him was grateful to Tala for it because otherwise Rei would be thinking about Kai. And another part resented Tala for it because Rei loved thinking about Kai, no matter how much it hurt him later on.

They were in Rei's room now. Somehow Tala had convinced him into playing Monopoly with him. Rei had only played Monopoly once with Max, since it was an American game. Apparently the Russians liked it too. _I bet it's because of the fake money_. He watched as Tala happily fanned himself with a gigantic stack of pink $50s. _Yep, it's the money._ He gave a small laugh as he rolled the dice.

The day seemed to be dragging on forever. Rei wondered where Kai had went. And when he was coming back.

_Does he leave the mansion like this every day and not come back until nightfall? Or is it me...? _Rei wondered.

As if he could read Rei's mind, Tala grinned, saying, "What did you do to Kai, anyway, Rei? You and him used to fight all the time or something back when you lived together in Japan? I haven't seen him this down since Bryan melted his favourite CD."

"No." Rei looked up at the red head. "We didn't fight. Kai and I just have our... differences, I guess you could say."

"Oh." Tala grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought it was something else. Something more maybe..."

Rei gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean 'something more'?"

"Well," Tala started. "I thought you and him used to be _together_ or something and maybe it didn't work out so now he's being a total tree branch in the quicksand."

Rei looked at his hands. "You mean 'stick in the mud'," he corrected the Russian.

"Yeah." Tala nodded and looked at his own hands. "So there's nothing between you two? No history?"

"No," Rei answered automatically, giving Tala the best fake-smile he could manage.

"Aw, so I was wrong." Tala grinned ruefully and a new gleam came to his eyes. A gleam that Rei didn't recognize.

xXx

It was near the end of the day and Rei realized that Kai hadn't come back from _where ever_ it was he'd went.

He sighed and sat down on the stupid, tan, leather sofa. The uncomfortable, squeaky, weird-feeling, tan, leather sofa. And he pulled the dumb blanket around him. The itchy, not-so-warm, annoying blanket.

Things could have been better. They could definitely have been better.

To his much dismay and unsurprisingly, Tala walked into the room with something Rei could only name as tea. The red head held two tea cups.

"I brought you some tea," Tala greeted. "I call it Russian Tea. It's the special kind that we Russians love to have daily. Maybe it'll make you feel better." He sat next to Rei on the hideous sofa and handed Rei one of the cups.

Rei took a drink and quickly realized why it was called 'Russain Tea'. He could taste the strong vodka and cinnamon mixed in. He had to admit, it was delicious.

Later, the Russian red head brought in some blankets and large fluffy pillows. "I thought you would need pillows, since you refuse to sleep on the bed." Tala grinned as he set them down. "And I could tell you hate that blanket. Itchy, huh?" Tala laughed as Rei threw the evil blanket off of himself.

"Thanks." Rei smiled and found comfort from Tala in the form of strong tea, warm blankets, comfy pillows, and sweet dreams.

----

**I'm beginning to wonder when I'm going to finish this story... (scratches head) I'll finish it sometime... If I can even get myself to update on it more often... I'm such a procrastinator. Well, I hope this will make up for my terrible updating skills. xD**

**Reviews, constructive criticism, flames, etc are welcomed.**


End file.
